Love Hurts
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: 10th Chapter up... When Randy Orton first laid his eyes on Stacy Keibler, he knew that it was destiny for them to be together, but will Evolution see it that way, will Randy and Stacy ever be together. Or will Evolution put a stop to it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Vengeance

Dave Batista & Randy Orton are back stage in the hall. Randy is pacing up and down he cracks his knuckles he was upset and looks pissed off.

"Look man I no your pissed off..."

He stops dead in his track and looks at Batista "DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED OFF. EDGE ROBED ME OF MY INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP LAST NIGHT. HE SCREWED ME..."

"HE SCREWED Evolution," Batista butted in, "and you no what we do when someone messes with a member of Evolution? You don't just get the one of us you get all of us."

They low five each other. Randy smirks

"You know that makes me fell better knowing that you are going to beat the shit out of Edge tonight," and he carries on pacing

"Yeah tonight Edge wont no what happened to him..."continued Batista.

Then Randy stops in his tracks once more, Batista is still talking but Randy is not paying much attention, up ahead by the drinks table is Victoria and Stacy Keibler. Stacy moves her long blond hair out of her eyes, she looks up and sees Randy looking at her, Stacy smiles & waves and Randy smiles looked down at the ground and then back at Stacy, as she carries on talking to Victoria. He just stared at her for a while like he's in some sort of trance he just couldn't take his eyes of her "RANDY!!!!" he's snaps out of the trance turns around to see Batista, his arms are folded and one eye brow raised "are you listening to me?"

"Yeah man you were talking about.... umm…." he shrugs his shoulders ".... something?"

Batista sighs "look man I no your pissed off but."

"No man it's just…" he looks behind him, over his right shoulder and catches Stacy looking directly at him.

"What?" asks Batista

He looks back at Batista who looks confused.

"Nothing man its cool. So.urr…. what was you saying?"

Batista continues to talk but Randy appears to not be listening. He looked down at the floor, "hello earth to Randy," he looks up at Batista "are you ok man? …… What's up"?

"Nothing man I'm fine,"

"You don't look it"

"I'm fine ok!" he said impatiently.

He looks at his feet then back at Batista but Batista was looking over his shoulder. So, Randy looked behind him to see what Batista is looking at but Batista grabs his face and turns him around so he cannot see behind him

"Don't turn around!" whispered Batista

Randy looks confused as rubs his neck. Because Batista really hurt his neck

"Stacy is checkin you out man"

Randy does not look satisfied "what? You're crazy,"

"I'm serious man. Look I've been watching her for some time she hasn't taken her eyes off of you"

"Shut up Dave……… she still looking" Batista still looking over his shoulder nods his head. Randy smirks

"What can I say the ladies can't resist me."

He looked over his right shoulder once more; she sees him, smiles and turns away quickly

"See I told you not to turn around,"

Batista said impatiently. Randy, still smiling looked at Batista. He has one eyebrow raised and smirking.

"What ?!" asked Randy. Batista shakes his head

"nothing man"

Meanwhile Victoria is talking to Stacy about Trish Stratus

"I mean she used to be like a friend to us now what !" Victoria said angrily "she just makes me so …so angry"

Stacy is looking over Victoria's shoulder

"yeah you think you no some on" Stacy said dreamily still looking over Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria glares at her "…..and purple elephants would fly out her nose ?!?" she said inquisitively

"yeah the…" Stacy looked at Victoria confused "…..WHAT ?!?" answered Stacy

"oh so you were listening"

"of course I was" she looks back over Victoria's shoulder and bites her bottom lip. There standing next to his fellow Evolution member Batista was Randy Orton, the hottest member in Evolution (in her opinion) at 24 years old he was the youngest and longest holder of the Intercontinental championship in history, it was strange though, she couldn't take her eyes off of him she had never felt this way before about any one.

"oh now I see"

Stacy pealed her eyes of Randy and looked at Victoria "what ?"

"you have the hotts for Orton don't you ?"

"I do not" Stacy said

"well its Batista then"

"its not Batista" she answered

"then it has to be Orton" Stacy does not answer "well your not denying it so it must be him …. But then again" she sighs "who can blame you" se said in a dreamy voice "I mean with his sexy tattoos, wash board abs and his tight little shorts ……." She said seductively

"OK !" said Stacy impatiently "ok ….. so maybe I have a little crush on Orton"

"honey your drooling over him ……." Stacy wiped her mouth "I'm kidding" Stacy looks angrily at Victoria, as she looked at her watch" "look I've have to go. I've got to talk with Bischoff about a rematch ok I'll see you later" she looked at Randy then back at Stacy "I'll leave you two alone" Victoria was about to walk off.

"Vic !" Stacy says angrily and pulls he back to face her "swear to me you will not tell any one especially. Randy Orton," pleaded Stacy

"secret safe with me…..later" Victoria smirked

She walks off leaving Stacy all alone, she passed Randy and Batista. They watch her walk passed. Stacy looked up at Randy then turns away as Batista looks at her "see I told you she liked you, did you see the way she looked at you. You should go for her man."

"Oh what !…..you are kidding right ?" he asked

"no… look. You need some cheering up after last night. Right ?" Randy nods "so why not Stacy?"

"look I've seen other peoples mistakes. Girls and wrestling don't mix"

Batista nods "true. Oh yeah before I forget ….um… Hunter wants a word with us"

"about what" asks Randy

Batista shrugs "look I'll go find out ok" Batista walks off then stops and turns around, glances at Stacy and then at Randy ." I'll leave you to alone" Batista laughs and then walks off,

"Shut up man !" Randy called after him. He waited until Batista was out of sight then turned around. Stacy was still standing there, he made his way for her. Stacy was sorting threw some bottles. "Hi Stacy" Stacy shocked to see him standing there "H … Hi Randy."

"no match tonight ?" Stacy asked looking at his custom made suit

"no. how about you ?" he replied

"not tonight" she answered

Theirs was a long silence between them "so…. How are you ?" Randy asked Stacy as he leans against the table, "umm…. Ok I guess what about you ?"

he sighed and looked at the floor "I've been better,"

"oh yeah …you lost the Intercontinental Championship last night didn't you,"

"yep" he said impatiently "8 months I held that tittle"

"wow that's pretty impressive," she answered, Randy looks up at Stacy

"you think so" she nods

"yeah, I mean you held that title for 8 months, that like the longest that anyone has held it in the last 7 years" she said proudly

He smirks, Randy was surprised that she new that. He saw a bottle of water that he wanted he goes to get it but at the same time, Stacy grabs the same bottle. Randy stares at her hand then follows her arm up to her face he stares into her sparkling brown eyes, she smiles showing off her pearly white teeth. He lets go of the bottle and smiles "you can have it"

"thanks"

she opens it and takes a swig, Randy couldn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't explain what was wrong with himself he had never felt this way before. He grabbed a bottle, drank some, whipped his mouth put the bottle back on the table, he leaned on one arm on the table facing Stacy again.

"…..um… Stacy theirs something I want to ask you"

"yeah" she said hopefully

"…Um. this is going to sound random but will you …" he was then interrupted by his other fellow Evolution member Ric Flair

"Heya Randy !….." he came up behind him and smacked him on the back causing Randy to slip off the table, Stacy giggled to her self "….. and Miss Keibler ? … .. oh I'm not interrupting any thing am I" smirking he looks at Randy then at Stacy then back at Randy

"yes !" Randy said angrily

"oh sorry Randy I can come back,"

"no its ok" Randy said sounding disappointed, he turns around to Stacy "hang on a minute ok," she nods, he turns back to face Ric. "So what's up Ric ?"

Ric looks back over Randy's shoulder at Stacy who now is sitting on the table taking another big swig of her drink

"its about tonight" he whispers

"yeah"

"Hunter wants a word about us goin out after the show" smirking once again "I hear there are lots of hot chicks in this town if you get what I mean"

"yeah man…." he looks over his shoulder at Stacy "…..don't I know it. But tell Hunter I'm gona have to pass something came up….. sorry man"

Flair looked disappointed "no problem" Ric assures himself "don't worry, we'll save a nice hot one for you Randy" says Ric smirking followed by a "woo !"

"thanks man but…." He looked at Stacy once again. "That wont be necessary" said Randy now smiling

"oh" replied Ric also looking at Stacy "now I see. I have tort you well young Orton tort you well. Alright I'll leave you two alone, see you later Casanova" Ric walks off

Randy laughs at him. He turns back around to Stacy who is now starring up at the roof he goes over to her "sorry about that"

"it's ok …so what did you want to tell me" he sat next to her

"well its like this Stacy" he moved closer to her "I'm not sure how to say this but" he looks deep into eyes "Stacy I…I …"

he was then interrupted once more.

"hay Stacy you ready" called out Victoria.

Randy drops his head in embarrassment, then raised it again to say something but is surprised to see that Stacy was the one to talk "Vic were kind of in the middle of something here"

"oh god …sorry… um ….. I can come back" she said sounding embarrassed

"no" Randy butted in but he sounded annoyed but disappointed at the same time "go ahead Stace this can wait"

"you sure ?" Stacy answered, Randy nods his head.

"well if you're sure …. see you later Randy" she said, with the sound of disappointment in her voice. They walk off and Randy is left sitting alone on the table he laughs to him self shakes his head. He can't believe at what has just happened twice he was so close to confessing his feeling about Stacy to her face. He looks in the direction Stacy and Victoria went at the same time Stacy looks over her shoulder to see Randy staring at her, she smiles and blushes. Randy smiles back he puts his head in his hands.

"Hay lover boy!" Randy felt his whole face turning red. Oh, god not now, he thought to him self. He looked up to see none other than his fellow Evolution members, Ric Flair, Batista and Triple H all staring at him

"we saw you crash and burn" said Triple H laughing

"hay shut up man, its not funny leave the kid alone, it's not his fault if he can't get the girl" said Batista also laughing

Randy stood up, not saying anything he looked upset and embarrassed.

"hay come on man cheer up, it's not the end of the world" said Hunter putting his arm around his shoulder "what you need is to consume some alcohol and some woman … gentlemen lets get out of here you to Randy it wouldn't be the same with out you" said Hunter hitting Randy and the back. Batista, Ric and Hunter walk off,

"hay guy…" the three members stop and look at Randy "….thanks"

"Hay come on Orton no going soft on us" said Hunter "now lets hit the town"

Randy smiles as joins Evolution and they left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stacy was leaning against a table. She was listening to Trish Stratus brag about her self. Trish was with her problem solver Tyson Tomko,

"…… and that why Stacy you will never win MY woman's championship"

"well we will have to see wont we Trish" she said sarcastically

"be realistic Stacy. You will never win, especially if I have my own personal problem solver in my corner ……" she caressed his chest, Tomko smiled, Stacy rolled her eyes. "Nobody stands a chance." Stacy laughed

"what's so funny ?" Trish asked her voice raising

"how long is it going to take Trish till Tomko realises your nothing but a loser !"

"excuse me … sweetie I'm the 5 time woman's champion ……."

"excuse me I'm the 5 time women's …." she said mocking Trish "hay shut up. the only reason you are the 5 time woman's champion is because you slept your way to the top"

"How dare you nobody speaks to the woman's champion like that."

"Oh. I thought I just did?" said Stacy now smirking

"get her Tyson" Trish ordered, as the problem solver advanced on Stacy. Stacy backed off until she hit a wall, Tomko was face to face with her. She could hear him breathing heavily, she closed he eyes as Tomko grabbed her by the hair.

"HAY!" called out a familial voice; Tomko let go of Stacy, her head jerked back viscously. Tomko turned to face the person who had called out. He was nose to nose with none other than Randy Orton,

"….. pick on someone your own size" he said confidently. Tomko cracked his knuckles

"Tomko. leave him he's not worth it. Come on let's get out of here" Trish said pulling her problem solver back

"yeah Tomko" called out Randy "get out of her ….." he looked down at Trish "….and take your little dog to"

"what did you say ?" said Trish stopping dead in her tracks,

Randy glanced over at Stacy who was holding her neck. Randy was concerned, he went over to her.

"You herd," answered Randy Orton as he walked over to Stacy,

"now I no you didn't just say that."

"What are you deaf?" said Randy raising his voice.

Trish lunged at Orton, Tyson tried to restrain her "come on Trish. Hay I'm right here, give me you're best shot," Trish struggled even more to try to get at Orton

"OK! Ok brake it up! Brake it up!" Eric Bischoff had walked on to the scene "you 4 want to fight so badly. Fine it will be the team of Tyson Tomko & Trish Stratus Vs Randy Orton & Stacy Keibler. And that match is up next"

"What ?!?" called out Trish in absolute horror. Tomko pulled Trish away. Randy shook his head and looked at Stacy, she was still holding her neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he placed his hand on her neck,

Stacy had goose bumps she felt her upper body tingle. She looked up to see his deep blue eyes staring back at her, she could see he was concerned about her. Stacy's insides melted, she wanted to tell him how she really felt about him, and she wanted to feel his embrace, she just wanted to kiss his lips. Nevertheless, she held it all back in, smiled and said "I'm fine" Randy smiled back, moved his hand and nodded his head "all right lets do this," said Randy

"Lets go kick their asses" answered Stacy. Randy laughed and they headed for the ring.

Randy and Stacy made there way to the ring entrance, Stacy was still holding her neck

"Are you sure your Okay Stace?" he asked sounding concerned

"Randy I'm fine" she answered

"Are you sure you don't want to go and see the Pmt's or something…"

"Randy! Stop worrying I'll be ok…Besides if I did get in to trouble I know I'll have a legend killer to protect me" she said

Randy looked down at her to see she was looking up at him, they both stopped Randy moved closer to her he was going to kiss her but then Stacy music hit the arena "see you out there" Randy whispers in Stacy's ear, she smiles and head's through the black curtain, Randy watches her entrance on the monitor back stage. Randy was upset he was so close to kissing her.

"Hay Randy," he turns around to see Ric Flair "I herd u have a match now" asked Ric

"yep" he points at the monitor

"Against Stacy?!" asked Ric confused

"no man! I'm teaming up with her"

A big smile grew on Flair's face "Oh. I was going come with you to the ring. But I'm going to cramp your style …"

"thanks man" they high 5 each other, Evolutions music hit the arena

"go get her Casanova" says Ric laughing "my little Randy's all grown up." Randy laughs and heads out through the black curtains stands on the stage looking around the packed arena as he posed and the golden pyro erupts behind him. "…AND HER TAG TEAM PARTNER…." Called out Lillian Garcia "FROM ST. LOUIS MISSOURI WEIGHING IN AT 255 POUND HE IS 1 MEMBER OF EVOLUTION. RANDY. ORTON." He walked down the ring to his usual boo's and you suck chants, which didn't phase him at all, he was used to it after being with Evolution for so long he had grown accustom to it. He looked up to see Stacy staring at him still holding her neck but she smiled as he got in the ring, he jumped on the turnbuckle usual, but as he jumped down, he came face to face with Stacy,

"you ready ?" he asked in a whisper

"as I'll ever be" she answered.

The lights when out and Trish Stratus's music hit the arena "….AND THERE OPPONENTS…." called out Lillian "…. THE TEAM OF TYSON TOMKO AND THE WOMAN'S CHAMPION TRISH STRATUS" Tomko and Trish both got in the ring, once again Tomko and Orton went nose to nose "what's your problem Tomko huh? Come on bring it on" Tomko did not say a word

"hay, hay come on guys save something for the match" said referee Mick Ceioda as he was trying to separate the two superstar. He finally did "ok Stacy and Randy in that corner" he told them as he pointed to the furthest turnbuckle "Tomko and Trish in that one." They went to there corners

"who's going to go first" asked Stacy. Randy looked behind over his shoulder to see Tyson Tomko standing there,

"I guess I am," he answered looking back at Stacy

"ok" she said. She got out the ring and Randy turned to face Tyson

"LETS GO RANDY COME ON !!" called out Stacy, Randy smiled.

Randy came face to face with Tomko "ok ring the bell" called the ref and the bell sounded. The match was under way.

"you ready pretty boy ?" called out Tomko

"you bet" answered Orton smirking

Tyson went to hit him with a clothesline when Randy ducked and nailed him right in the chest with a standing drop kick. He could hear Stacy cheering him on.

The match was going well for Randy and Stacy until, Trish set up Stacy for her patented cheap kick. When Stacy ducked and Trish hit the referee instead knocking him out. For Trish's team this was the perfect opportunity. Trish kicked Stacy hard chest and sent her through the middle rope and she landed on her leg awkwardly. She held her knee, Randy could see she was in pain; he jumped down of the apron to check on her,

"Are you ok? Do you want me to continue?" He asked helping her up

"I'll bee ok" she answered

She limped over to the ring and slid in. where Trish was waiting and delivered a kick to the back of her neck. Then Trish applied a Half Boston Crab submission move on her already injured leg. Randy had seen enough he got in the ring but at the same time so did Tyson Tomko; he grabbed Randy by the neck and threw him over the top rope and he hit the mat out side the ring with an almighty crash. Several seconds later Randy slowly got up and in doing so his arm gave way and he hit the mat again, he sat up, his shoulder was hurting pretty badly. He looked in the ring to see Tomko setting up Stacy for a Power Bomb. Randy got to his feet and slid in the ring just in time to stop Tyson delivering that Power Bomb. Tomko dropped Stacy who landed on her injured leg once again. He kicked Tomko in the chest and set him up for Randy's finishing move the RKO, when Trish pleaded with Randy no to do it Randy nodded and hit the RKO on Trish instead, then he saw Tomko get to his feet and he also hit Tomko with the RKO as well. Out the corner of his eye, he could see the ref waking up. He looked around for Stacy who was sitting in one of the turnbuckles still holding her knee

"Stace cover her" called out Randy pointing at Trish

Stacy nodded and crawled over to Trish and hooked her leg. The referee got to his feet and saw that Stacy had the cover the counted. 1… 2… 3… "Ring the bell" he called out, and the bell sounded and Stacy's music once again hit the arena "HERE ARE YOU'RE WINNERS!" called out Lillian "THE TEAM OF RANDY ORTON AND STACY KEIBLER!"

Randy helped Stacy to her feet and raised her arm. Randy went over to the ropes and sat on the middle rope so Stacy could get out the ring, she went through the middle rope and she bent over in front of Randy. Randy smirked and followed Stacy who was still limping, Randy took her hand and put it around his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder and he helped her walk up the ramp.

Back stage Randy was helping Stacy to the EMT's room

"Randy I'll be fine. All I need is a bag of ice on my knee and I'll be ok" she reassured him

"Well I don't want to be taking any chances ok"

They carried on walking. Stacy hissed.

"What's up?" asked Randy sounding really concerned

"Can we stop a minuet my knee is really starting to hurt" she answered

"Sure" Randy pulled up a chair so Stacy could sit on it. She sat down

"Ow!" she moaned as she sat down. She moved her kneepad and held her knee. She tried to stretch her leg but that made it even worse,

"Come here" said Randy softly. He knelt down in front of her "where dose it hurt?"

"My whole knee," she answered

Randy rubbed her knee. To Stacy's surprise, he had very soft hand and such a gentle touch Stacy just stared at him not saying a word.

"I think you'll be ok" he answered "just stay here for a while" he said getting up, Stacy nodded he sat on the boxes in front of Stacy "Randy?" she asked

"Yeah"

"You no last week when you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

She looked up at Randy how was staring right back at her. Randy was taken aback by this question.

"Umm…it doesn't matter," he answered coolly

"No tell me I'm curious," she asked again, hoping that it was going to be a question that she wanted to her.

"Randy!" Stacy and Randy both turn around to see Flair walking up to Randy and came in between her and him.

"Hay man you ready?" He asked Randy

"For what?"

"You know. Were going to that new night club down the road, Hunters been talking about it all day, so you coming"

"Yeah why not"

Stacy felt awkward sitting there. She was about to leave

"Hay Stace. Want to come with us?" asked Randy

Stacy was surprised. She wanted to go with him but by the look on Ric Flairs face, he did not really want her to be there.

"No I don't think so, but you have a good time Randy"

She walked off.

"Stacy" Randy called after her. She did not hear "Stacy!" he went after her but Ric stopped him

"Leave her man, come on there's going to be lots of hot lady's out there just waiting for Evolution. Come on let go find Hunter,"

Ric walks off. However, Randy stays there still, watching Stacy until she goes out of sight, Randy looking upset turns around and follows Ric back to Evolutions locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Luv Hurts chapter 3

It came down to two men. Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. They both knew what was on the line, they knew only one man could win; they both had the same goal. To go to Summer Slam and become the World Heavy Weight Champion. Randy was tiered he had battled 18 other men with the same goals same ambitions in mind to get this far, in this match. However, Randy wanted this more that any one else, you could see the desperation on his face, he knew if he won this match and defeated the Heavy Weight Champion at Summer Slam he would become the youngest Heavy Weight Champ in history. Not long ago had Randy lost his Intercontinental Championship to Edge at Vengeance and he was not going to let this one slip through his fingers he was so close, he was not going to screw it up now. The two superstars fort tooth and nail to become the number 1 contender, at several different times Orton was close to elimination but just held on. Randy finally through Jericho over the top rope but to Randy's surprise Jericho had held on. Jericho was tiered, pulled himself up right so he was standing on the apron trying to collect himself, but Randy saw this as the perfect opportunity he was so close to becoming the number 1 contender. Randy got to his feet, drop kicked Chris to the chest, and hit the matt surrounding the ring with a thud. The bell sounded and the reality had dawned on Randy. He had won the match, he had become the number 1 contender; Randy could not believe it, he was going to Summer Slam. He was tiered, out of breath and in shock. He made his way to the locker rooms back stage. He had not stopped smiling since he had left the ring

"Congratulations Randy" said Victoria and Nidia together

"Thank you ladies." said Randy

"You the champ Orton!" called out Coach

"Coach man, I'll talk to you later. Woo I am going to Summer Slam!" he shouted as he made his wall down the hall.

Meanwhile in the Divas locker room, Trish and Stacy were sitting on a sofa. Trish was once again, bragging about her self to Stacy, who was flicking through a magazine and was not paying any attention to Trish

"So any way…" she finished "how are things with you and the Legend Killer" she asked. Stacy was half way through turning a page when she stopped and looked at Trish "What?" she asked sounding confused

"You know, you and Randy Orton. Come on your telling me there's nothing happening between you two" she said giving an unsatisfied look at Stacy

"Were just friends ok" she assured her

"Sure like I believe that." Stacy ignored her. "Fine if you two are 'just friends'…."

"We are ok. End of discussion" she butted in sounding quite angry, and picked up her magazine and carried on flicking through it. Trish flounced off to the other end of the room and started to talk to Molly Holly. She closed the magazine and laid it on the floor by her feet. She slouched slightly and folded her arms. She was thinking about he experiences with men, I mean what if she did go out with Orton would he turn out like Test, seeming sweet and kind the one moment and the next he is treating you like trash.

"What's the Matter Stace? Missing Randy" called Trish from the other side of the room sounding sarcastic, Stacy just glared at her. But she was right she was missing him, she wanted to be with him, she really liked him she wanted to tell him how she felt but if she did tell him and he does not feel the same way, she would look like a right idiot. Then the door flew open and in came Nidia and Victoria talking to each other "he is so hot" said Nidia

"I know he really and besides from having good looks he could become the youngest World Heavy Weight Champ in history," continued Victoria, Nidia nodded

"What you girls talking about?" asked Stacy

"Randy Orton has just become the number 1 contender," answered Victoria

"Your kidding right Vic"

"Nope" answered Vic

"Oh My God! I have to find him," she said getting to her feet,

"I thought you didn't like him Stacy," said Trish "Let me just tell you now Stacy to save you the heart ache later on, sink your claws in now and don't let go" said Trish. Stacy gave a look to Trish that could have froze water,

"Stacy, look you know I hate to say this but Trish is righ,t there are going to be a lot of girls out there who will want a piece of the Legend Killer now he's the number 1 contender." Victoria said, Stacy was stood in front of a mirror and she put her hair up in a ponytail and glared at Victoria.

"For the last time" Stacy said "we are just friends" she looked around at every one in the room, not one single one of them looked convinced. She rolled her eyes and she walked out the door in to the hall.

A few moments later Randy came up out side, the Divas locker room door, he took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened to reveal Molly Holly who had a shocked expression on her face when she saw the Legend Killer standing there,

"Err Hi is Stacy there"

"Umm…." Molly stuttered then Trish pushed he out of the way "out the way…"she said through gritted teeth "hi Randy. She's not here" she said coolly "why don't you come in and wait for her?" Trish asked seductively,

"Err your ok, look if you see her let her know I'm looking for her ok"

"Sure Randy but I don't know why you're wasting your time with her, see you later" she said

"Bye" Randy said sounding quite confused. She shut the door; he was a bit upset he really wanted her to be here to celebrate his victory. He grabbed a bottle of water of the table, opened it, tipped the contents over his head, shook rapidly so water was spread all over the place. He carried on walking down the hall. The he came in front of a door he stopped and looked up at the door, it had Evolutions logo on it. He pushed open the door.

"YEAH RANDY!"

"YOU THE MAN ORTON YOU THE MAN WOOOOOOO!"

His Evolution mates Dave Batista and Ric Flair had been waiting for him inside the locker room. Batista ran over to Randy picked him up and spun him around

"Whoa hay careful!" Batista put him down "don't damage the number 1 contender man" said Randy confidently

"Randy. Just think about it. Summer Slam you will make history. As the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion" said Ric, Randy stood up straight proudly.

"But I got to ask you something. Now tonight its Benoit Vs Hunter and you know Hunters going to take back his title"

"I know man and look I would be honoured to face Hunter at Summer Slam no doubt about it" Randy butted in

"I bet Hunter feels the same way man," Batista added "But hay come on man lets celebrate Evolution style its not every day our boy Randy gets a title shot." He opens up the mini fridge in the corner of the room pulled out a bottle and shook it up "Hay Orton think fast" and he throws a bottle of red wine at Randy. Randy with out him seeing Batista shake it up opened the bottle and the red wine sprays all over him. Randy was now drenched in red wine.

"Thanks guys" Randy said sarcastically to Ric and Batista

"Yeah thanks" came a voice from behind Randy. He turned around and there wiping red wine off her arms was Stacy Keibler

"Stacy! Hay!" he hugged her

"Hay Congratulation Randy. Number 1 contender not bad"

"Thanks" Randy smiled, Batista coughed "hello Randy, put Stacy down and back away from the Diva"

Randy turned around to see Dave and Ric staring at him they both had wine bottles. Batista and Ric opened the bottles and squirted more wine at him.

Batista laughed

"YOU'RE THE MAN RANDY!!!" called Ric

"WOOOO YEAH BABY!!!" shouted Randy he said as he took a huge gulp of red wine out of his bottle and he put his arm around Stacy. Stacy snatched the bottle of Randy and took a big swig her self, she gave the bottle back to Randy, she took her hair out of the ponytail, and flicked it and stared in to Randy's eyes, he put the bottle down and turned around to face her and put his arms around her. He moved her hair off her face.

"WOO. GO RANDY!" called Batista

"Number 1 contender and he's pulled all in the same night. Now that's the Randy Orton we know," said Ric smiling

Randy glared at them and smirked

"Shut up guys!" Randy said through gritted teeth, turning a light shade of red.

Stacy giggled and smiled showing off her teeth, she could see that Randy getting embarrassed,

"Any way Randy I just came to say congratulations but I got to go" she told him, as Randy turned back to look at her "so I'll see you later…" There was a drop of wine on his chest she wiped it with her finger and sucked the wine of her finger "…Champ" she finished as she left the room.

Randy watched her walk out; he was lost in his own little world staring blankly at the door that Stacy had walked through, until someone slapped him on the shoulder. He looked to see Ric staring at him smiling "you sly dog Randy"

"What?" Ric spun him round so he was facing him and Batista

"Come on you and Stacy. I'd have never seen it coming"

"Your crazy man. There is nothing going on between us all right were just …. Friends"

"And were meant to believe that Orton?" asked Batista

"Yes…" then the door opened again and Randy could feel someone standing behind him, he spun round to see Triple H staring him in the face,

"Hunter,"

"Randy…Congratulation"

"Thank you and Hunter when you beat Benoit tonight and take back your title it would be an honour to face you at Summer Slam"

"Right back at you Randy, Ric you ready" he asked looking over Randy's shoulderRic nodded

"All right lets do this" he told Flair

"Bring the gold back Hunter" called Batista

"Yeah man good luck," said Randy but something deep in side of him really wished that he did not win.

Triple H loses the iron man match against Chris Benoit 5 falls to 6


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while a lot of stuffs happened with Xmas and the new year so it has been a while I've changed it now about 5 times and it's still not the greatest but I'll properly change it at a later date, chapter 5 on the way though (hopefully)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luv hurts chapter 4

Stacy was making her way to the Women's locker room when up ahead she saw Randy Orton walking out of Evolutions locker room,

"Randy" she called, Randy turned around saw her and smiled

"Hay" he said.

They started to walk down the hall together talking and joking, and then Randy put his arm around her shoulder,

"…So you got a match tonight?" he asked

"Nope" replied Stacy "what about you?"

"Don't think so" he replied. They carried on walking until Stacy accidentally walked into someone,

"Hay watch where you're going!" called the familiar female voice, Stacy looked over her shoulder to see Trish Stratus staring back at her,

"Sorry" Stacy said as she turned back around

"What. Sorry, is that all you can say." Stacy and Randy stopped and turned to face her "Do you know whom you are talking to?"

"Yeah" replied Stacy "the biggest slut of the century"

Trish looked horrified at this statement, Randy just laughed

"You think that was funny" she said turning to Randy, who just stared at her "well how funny do you think it will be when I beat your girl friends pretty little face in."

"Oh yeah, bring it on Trish"

"Hay come on ladies break it up," said Randy stepping in between the two of them, just at the same time Tyson Tomko came up behind Trish,

"Hay Tomko" called Randy "you should keep that dog on a leash" he said looking at Trish, he and Stacy laughed and they turned away,

"That's right Orton, you know when to walk away," said Tyson, Randy looked at him

"What?"

"You see the way I look at it if I hadn't been eliminated from the battle royal I recon I would have beaten your ass and gone on to Summer Slam and won the World Heavy Weight Championship,"

"You think you would have beat Randy Orton, the longest holder of the Intercontinental Championship in the last 7 years, a 3rd generation superstar, a member of Evolution and soon to be the youngest World Heavy Champion in WWE history." He said laughing "Your kidding me right, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it me who threw your ass over the top rope."

"You think your smart don't you? Well how smart do you think it will be when I beat your ass tonight" he said staring at Randy with anger and hatred in his eyes,

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hay, Hay brake it up you two" Eric Bischoff came between the two of them and tried to separate them

"Tyson I am not going to have you interrogate my number 1 contender…"

"No Eric it's okay. I'd take this punk on, besides I need something to practise on before Summer Slam," he said coolly

"All right you got it, it will be Randy Orton Vs Tyson Tomko 1 on 1 tonight"

"See you in the ring. Lets go Trish," he said pulling the Diva away

"Come on Stace" he said "wan' a come to ring side with me?" Randy asked her

"Are you serious" she asked him "what about Ric?"

"He'll be ok. But if you don't want to..."

"No I'd love to," they both smiled

"All right then let's go get ready" he said putting his arm around her shoulder again, they walked up to the Woman's locker room.

They were out side the door,

"I'll come and get you when I'm ready okay" said Randy

"Okay" she said staring in to his baby blue eyes, he walked off but as he did he glanced back to see Stacy was still staring at him, which she was, he smiled and carried on up the hall.

She turned in to the empty woman's locker room and squealed with joy and had a huge grin on her face she couldn't believe Randy had asked her to go to ring side with him she was so happy. After about 5 different outfit changes she finally put on a pink stripy sleeve-less t-shirt along with a white demin mini skirt and a pair of white knee high boots she pulled out of her bag a make up bag and went over to the mirror. About five minuets later, the door opened and in walked Victoria and Nidia

"Stace where you going" Vic asked her

"To the ring, I got a match soon"

"A bit over the top for a match don't you think," added Nidia

"I'm accompanying some one to ring side"

"Who?" asked Vic "is it Randy"

Stacy didn't answer, there was a knock at the door "I got it" called Stacy as she went over to the door closely followed by Nidia and Victoria, she smoothed her self down and opened the door, standing there in his ring attire and a Legend Killer T-shirt was Randy Orton. He gazed at her his mouth open,

"Wow you look hot. Err I mean umm…" Stacy smiled and laughed

"Thanks, you look hot to," she said still smiling, Randy just laughed "all right lets do this."

They got to the ring entrance and were watching the match that was going on in the ring; it was The Hurricane and Rosey Vs La Résistance. The Hurricane hit Rob Conway with a choke slam for the three count "all right were up" Randy said to Stacy he took Stacy by both hands "you ready?" Stacy nodded just then an angry La Résistance came though the curtain Sylvan was speaking in French

"I know Sylvan I know," answered Rob he walked passed Randy and Stacy "MOVE!" he ordered Stacy as he pushed her in to Randy who caught her

"Hay watch it" Randy called after them "you okay" he said turning to Stacy who was staring at La Résistance

"Yeah I'm…" then she realised that she was in Randy's arms, she looked up to see him staring back at her "…I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Then Evolutions music played, and Randy he had been holding Stacy and not let go since La Résistance had pushed her, which of course he did not mind,

"Come on…" he said taking her by the hand and walking her up to the black curtain "Wait until the pyro's dyed down them come through okay," he told her, she nodded.

He made his way through the curtains the usual boos and hisses and Evolution sucks chants filled the arena, the herd the hiss of the golden pyro erupt behind him "MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, REPRESENTING EVOLUTION…" Lillian Garcia called "RANDY ORTON" the pyro died down and Stacy emerged through the black curtain, the crowed erupted with cheers even though they were confused as to the fact she was accompanying Randy Orton, but never the less they still cheered. Randy helped her up the steps on to the ring apron and sat on the middle rope for her she got in to the ring and bent over in front of Randy who just smiled, they both stood in the middle of the ring

"I love the way you get in to the ring" he whispered in to her ear she giggled

"I try my best" she replied,

Tomko's music hit the arena "MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, BEING ACCOMPANIED BY TRISH STRATUS, TYSON TOMKO"

"good luck" Stacy told Randy

"wait hold this for me" he said taking off his Legend Killer T-shirt and handing it to Stacy, she threw it over her shoulder and got out the ring.

Towards the end of the match, Randy started to build more momentum by throwing hard punches right and lefts. He sprang of the rope and hit Tomko with a shoulder block which had no effect so he went to do it again but this time Trish on the out side tripped up Randy and he fell flat on his face. Stacy went after Trish who had not relies that Stacy was after her, she spun Trish around and slapped her hard in the face, Tomko saw this and pulled Stacy into the ring and threw her in to the turn buckle. He cracked his knuckles and smirked Stacy thought this was the end but when she saw behind him Randy setting him up for the RKO. Stacy smirked "turn around Tomko" and he did, Randy hit him with a vicious RKO for the 3 count. Stacy smile as she went over and celebrated with him, she held up his hand, she lowered it again as Randy hugged her, Stacy felt that this hug was more than a friendly thank you for being there hug Stacy thought there was more to it witch she enjoyed. They made their way to the back stage area, Randy put his arm around Stacy but this time not around the shoulder but around her waist, and to Randy's surprise, she did the same thing to.

"Thanks for being at ring side Stace"

"no problem Randy"

"Randy" Randy and Stacy turned around to see Ric Flair coming up behind them

"Hay Ric, what's up" asked Randy

"Hunter wants to see you, now"

"uh oh, am I in trouble"

"no but you will be"

Randy looked quite surprise "see you later Stace"

"later" He watched her walk of, Ric clicked his fingers in front of his face

"Hay snap out of it champ, don't forget Hunter" he said walking off

Randy made his way down the hall he came up out side Evolutions locker room door, he took a deep breath and walked in

"You wanted to see me Hunter?"

"What the hell was that Randy huh?"

"What are you talking about"

"I'm talking about the little match you just had, Randy you are going to Summer Slam as the number 1 contender for the World Heavy Weight Championship, and what would have happened if you had got injured out there huh? You would have blown your chances of becoming the World Heavy Weight Champion, gone out the window. Besides, I don't want you with that skank Stacy Keibler any more"

"What?!"

"Randy listen to me she's a gold digger, the only reason she's with you is because you got a shot at he World Heavy Weight Championship, because all she wants is to is bed the World Heavy Weight Champion, Trust me Randy I've seen this kind of thing before and hell I should know I've been there"

"Hunter man I don't care what you say I like Stacy--"

"But dose she like you. Think about it Orton" he said walking over to the door "Just think about it" and Hunter left the locker room leaving Randy on his own.

Please tell me what you think, should I re-do it


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been a while I will try to update all my story's soon as possible

"You see Stacy that's why you will never be Woman's Champion," Trish bragged 

"Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is Trish. You me tonight 1 on 1 for your Woman's title"

Trish laughed, "Oh sweetie please you think I'm going to waste my energy on the likes of you"

"Yeah your right you may need it later tonight when you and your pet goat, Tomko get together" she said smirking

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Nothing, so what do you say Trish you me 1 on 1 tonight"

"I've all ready told you. No!" she goes to walk away

"Slut" Stacy said under here breath, Trish stopped and turned around

"What did you call me!"

"I didn't call you any thing"

"Fine Stacy your on, but our little match tonight wont be for my Woman's title" she said rubbing her belt "but I will take you on and beat your ass in any kind of match, Singles match, Street fight match-"

"Bra and Panties match" Stacy cut her off

"What! I'm not going to humiliate my self by being striped down to my underwear" at that moment Randy Orton came up behind Trish

"What's the matter Trish? You said you could beat me in any match, and you told me that I could chose the match and I picked Bra and Panties match" and at this Randy looked from Stacy back to Trish, he looked confused and shocked

"Well…. Fine you're on Stacy" but Trish did not look too sure about it

"What's the Matter Trish? Scared."

"Well you should be" said Randy down her ear and made Trish jump out of her skin, and with that she stormed off down the hall, Randy and Stacy both laughed.

"Bye Trish," Randy called after her still laughing, he turned to Stacy

"Hay, you ok?" he asked her

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you want to go threw with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your match, are you sure you want to do it, I mean the loser get striped down to her… well… bra and panties,"

"Ran-" she tried to interrupts

"I mean if your not comfortable with this I'm with Evolution and Eric will listen to us-"

"Randy… it's ok I'm up for this, don't worry about it" she finally interrupted him. " I'm cool with this, you know Randy. You worry to much" Randy smiled and took her by the hand,

"Listen Stace, I just want to wish you good luck tonight ok, I mean I know you can beat her ass but I'm just worried that there's a lot of guys out there that-"

She smiled "Randy I know ok you don't have to worry about me I've been in loads of these matches so don't worry about it"

Randy smiled "yeah your right" he said moving the hair out of her eyes "say listen Stace how about after your match-"

"Hay Orton!" Randy turned around to see Triple H, Batista and Flair walking over to him "come on man lets go run things over in our match" Hunter told him, Randy nodded and turned back to Stacy

"I'll talk to you later yeah" Stacy nodded she was about to walk off but to Stacy's surprise Randy was still holding her hand, and lightly kissed her on the back of her hand and let go "good luck"

"Thanks, you to" she walked off and Randy watched her. Then someone smacked him hard around the back of his head

"Orton what have I told you about her" said Hunter angrily in his ear

"Jesus Man, that hurt" he said rubbing the back of his head

"I'll do a lot worse if you don't pull your act together Orton. What have I told you about her forget her man she's a gold digger"

"No she's not," Randy said raising his voice "look I don't care what you guys think of her all right I happen to like her ok,"

"No it's not ok. Orton think about it, yours and Evolutions reputation is at stake here"

"What, because I like Stacy?" Randy said angrily

"Hay, hay, H let me handle this" Ric told him "look Randy, you're the Legend Killer right, and your also a Ladies Killer right, well think about it, if the ladies knew that you liked Stacy they wouldn't come near you. You're the kind of guy that has 3 dates a night most guys would kill for that kind of action, so don't blow it man"

Randy just stared at the ground

"Come on lover boy, lets go sort out our match," Hunter put his hand on Randy's shoulder and they walked off.

Later on Randy is walking down the hall staring at the floor as he walked, his head full of things that Hunter and the rest of Evolution told him, about his reputation, about Stacy, he really liked her but the things that Hunter said really screwed him up inside, he liked her but Evolution came first. He looked up to see standing by the tunnels entrance, Stacy was stretching and preparing for her match he liked her he could not just forget about her,

"Hay Randy, what's up?" she asked him

"Huh? Oh nothing, so you ready for your match?"

"As I'll ever be"

He held her hands

"Stace there's something I want to ask you"

"Yeah" she said sounding hopeful

"Do you want to go out after the show, get a drink or something"

"I'd like that Randy, but I can't tonight I all ready made plans, I'm sorry"

"Its ok, maybe some other time then"

"I'd like that"

"3 minuets Stacy" a stagehand told her

"Wish me luck"

"Good luck" Randy told her Stacy held his hand and did not let go until they were at arms length apart. Stacy walked up the stairs heading to the ring, as she got to the top her music echoed around the arena Stacy could hear the crowd screaming and cheering, she took a deep breath and walked through the black curtains.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Bra and Panties Match. Making her way to the ring, from Baltimore Maryland. Stacy Keibler" Lillian called

Stacy got in to the ring her traditional way, bending over to get through the middle rope.

Then her music change to Trish Stratus's music

"And making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada, being accompanied by Tyson Tomko. She is the Woman's Champion, Trish Stratus" Lillian told the excited crowd as they booed and hissed Tomko and Trish. The bell sounded and the match began.

Towards the end of the match, both Trish and Stacy had their tops ripped off by one another. Stacy hit Trish with a spinning heel kick to rip her top off but Trish had some help from Tyson Tomko to help her with Stacy's top the match was one a piece, the next Diva to pull there last item of clothing off was the winner. Stacy had Trish in the turnbuckle and was choking her out with her long legs when Tomko decided to get in the ring and get involved. He grabbed Stacy by the hair but the ref took Tomko buy the arm and spun him around to face him, at this Tomko let go of Stacy, he and the ref started to argue. But then Stacy had a idea with his back to her Stace got on to her knees grabbed Tomko's pants and pulled them down to revel a pair of off white boxer. Tyson was so embarrassed he fell out the ring through the middle rope and hit the floor with a thud. Trish saw what happened and started to shout at Tomko, Stacy pulled Trish to the ground and ripped off her pants. The bell sounded, the match was over

"Her is your winner Stacy Keibler!" called Lillian the crowd screamed and cheered; she looked at Trish, who had just realised that she was semi-naked. She ran out the ring faster than a scolded dog, she was trying to cover her self with her hand, but was not working, and Tomko, still trying to pull his pants up, stood in front of her trying to hide her naked self from the audience, who were now calling her a slut. Stacy fell t her knees in fits of laughter, at the site of Trish and Tomko. She went over to the ropes and got out the ring (in her traditional fashion) and made her way to the back stage area.

Back Stage Randy was watching the TV monitor waiting to go up for his match. He saw Stacy picking up the win and smiles he takes a swig of water and a bit drips on to his Legend Killer T-shirt, he wiped it off and as he looked up he saw a semi naked Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko walk past and Randy stared at them.

"What are you looking at" asked Trish angrily

"The biggest slut on Raw"

"What did you call me?" Trish shouted at the top of her lungs

"Oh come on Trish face facts look at you, parading round her half naked"

Trish went to go hit Randy but Tomko was holding her back "Trish leave him, he isn't worth it,"

"You tell your little girl friend she is in big trouble if she thinks she can mess with me, come on Tomko lets get out of here. And get me some clothes!"

Randy smirked as he watched them walk off when some one put there hands on each of Randy's arms he turned around to see a smiling Stacy Keibler standing there

"Hi" said Stacy still smiling

"Hay, grate match"

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" she said shivering and rubbing her arms

"Oh I'm Hunter, we got a tag match up next. Are you cold?" Randy asked as he watched her shiver

"A little"

Randy took off his T-shirt and handed it to Stacy "here, put this on"

"Thanks Randy" she said putting on the shirt, she could smell his cologne on the shirt

"Is that better?" he asked

Stacy nods "A bit"

"I know something to make you warmer" and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him "Better"

"Yeah" she answered as she wrapped her arms around him and looked in to his deep blue eyes. Randy moves a piece of hair out of her eyes and gently caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers

"Hay Randy!"

Randy looked up to see Ric walking up to them

"Hay Ric what's up, where's Hunter?" he said with the one arm around Stacy

"Oh he's coming up but I need a word with you before the match" he looks up and down at Stacy and smiles

"Ok" he turns to Stacy "Look I got to go"

"No problem, thanks for the shirt"

Randy smiled as he watched here walk off "so what's up man?"

"Nothing I just had to get rid of Stace before Hunter got here"

"He's still pissed off about that? What has she done wrong?"

"Yep, he's not in a good mood at all, so be on your look out tonight, look here he comes all right watch your back, and his" Ric finished, Randy nodded and just at that moment Hunter came up behind them

"You ready for this" Hunter asked them Randy nodded

"You bet H" answered Ric

All 3 of them walked up the tunnel to the ring entrance.

As they walked up Chris Benoit's music, could be herd playing over the P.A system, then all of a sudden the music changed to Evolutions entrance music as Hunter walked out first followed by Randy and lastly Ric. The arena was full of the sounds of boos and hisses and hateful remarks towards Evolution could be heard. Randy looked up at the ring to see his opponents the current World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit and his tag team collaborate Eugene.

The end of the match was drawing closer. Triple H missed the opportunity to hit the Pedigree on Eugene who countered it into Chris Benoit's signature hold The Crippler Crossface, Randy stepped in the ring to brake the hold but Benoit was 1 step ahead of him and hit Randy also with the Crippler Crossface, and at exactly the same time both Randy and Triple H taped out. Eugene and Benoit break the holds and celebrate there victory, Randy looked at Hunter who was staring straight through him.

They got back to Evolutions locker room

"This is all your fault Orton!" Hunter shouted at him

"What? My fault? I wasn't the legal man, you were and guess what you taped out once again!" Randy replied

"Maybe if you stopped thinking about getting screwed by ever diva in this locker room then maybe just maybe we would have won the god damn match"

Randy stopped dead in his track and stared at Hunter "Don't you dare bring Stacy in to this!"

Ric tried to separate the 2 of them "Hay, hay, hay come on guys were Evolution were a team-"

"Exactly," interrupted Hunter "a team were we stick together we work together we look out for each other have each others back, but you didn't have my back out there,"

"Hold on, I saved your ass from a diving Head Butt, if I hadn't have pulled you out of the way you would have gone down for the count of 3. I didn't have your back where the hell were you when I was locked in the Sharp Shooter, huh, no where, if it wasn't for Ric I would have probably taped" Hunter just stared at him "you know what I've noticed something out there, This little team we like to call Evolution isn't about all of us it's about you."

"And you know why that is Randy? It's because I created this group, I am the leader and if you don't like my rules well then it's just tough"

At this, Randy had herd enough, he got right in Hunters face

"Well screw your rules, and screw you" and Randy turned his back to Ric and Hunter and walked off

"Randy wait" Ric tried to reason with him

"Ric forget it, I'm out of here" and he walked out the room leaving Ric and Hunter

"Orton, you walk out that door you walk out on every thing, the fast cars, the bright lights, the women." Hunter said just before Randy got to the door. " The only reason your even standing in this locker room Orton is because I saw something in you, I saw something that no one else saw, I saw you had guts, you have what it takes to become a true champion, so don't screw it up now. Look were going out later so hurry up and get changed ok, "

Randy looked Hunter in the eyes and Hunter left the locker room followed by Ric and the door slammed shut behind them. Randy stared at the door as he pulled off his elbow pad and threw it to the ground forcefully and did the same with the other one. He sat down on the bench beside his belongings and rolled down his kneepads when he noticed something out the corner of his eye, he saw the shirt he had gave to Stacy on the bench next to him with a note on top, he picked it up and read it.

_Thanks for the shirt_

_Call me (numbers on the back)_

_Love Stacy xXx_

He turned over the note and sure enough he phone number on the back, he smiled to him self as he got unchanged.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while but here's the 6th chapter please R&R I like getting feed back

* * *

The date is August 15th, in Toronto Canada, the night of Summer Slam.

Randy Orton is sitting in Evolutions locker room in his full ring attire and his Legend Killer shirt. Ric Flair and Batista were discussing plans for Batista triple threat match against Edge and Chris Jericho, Randy had his head buried in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees when Triple H walks in, he watched Randy as he walked in, he elbowed Flair in the shoulder

"What's up with Orton?" he asked Ric in a whisper but Ric just shrugged his shoulders, Hunter walked over to him sat next to him

"Hay man you all right?"

Randy did not look up or answer Hunter so he hit him on the back "Orton"

"Huh? Oh yeah every thing is cool man" he said

"You sure" Hunter asked as Randy rested his face in his hands again

"Of course he's fine H, why wouldn't he be, tonight is Evolutions night." Said Ric sounding confident "First off, the big man Batista will beat both Jericho and Edge for the Intercontinental Championship and bring the title back to Evolution where it belongs, and then you Hunter will take out Eugene, beat him to a bloody pulp and make sure he never wrestles again." Then all 3 of them look at Randy "and then you Randy, you will make history tonight by becoming the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion ever" Ric finished and Randy looked up to see all 3 of them staring at him

"This is your night Orton" Hunter added, "Not even you dad or you granddad got a shot for this title"

"And just think of the party we will have when you win tonight. Ha, ha Wooooo, living like a true champion" added Ric and Randy smiled.

There was a knock at the door and a woman entered "Dave your on in 5 minuets"

"Thanks Kelly" answered Batista

"Go get them big man" Hunter shouted as he and Ric left the locker room leaving Randy and Hunter alone "are you sure your all right man? Your not your normal self" Hunter asked him

"I'm fine man, I'm just a little"

"Nervous?"

"Ye… NO, Randy Orton does not get nervous ok," he said not even sure, of his own answer, "look I'll be back, I'm… I'm going get some water" and he got to his feet and left the locker room.

He grabbed a bottle of water off the table and drank half of it and then tipped the rest over his head,

"Hay, it's going to be ok man," Randy turned around to see Hunter standing there "trust me you'll make history tonight, just think about it. Randy Orton the World Heavyweight Champion. Got a nice ring to it" Randy smiled and Hunter hit him on the back "it's good to see you smile, I'll see you later man" and Hunter walk off down the hall. Randy walked back into the empty Evolution locker room and sat on the sofa when something out the corner of his eye caught his attention, his cell phone was lying on the sofa next to him he picked it up to go put it in his bag when he read New Voice Mail Message on the screen. He listened to the message, which said:

"Randy it's me Stacy, Look I'm really sorry that I can't be there to see your big match. I just called to wish you good luck"

"Come on Stace lets go"

"Trish I'm on the phone. Sorry I have to go, I'll try to make it back to see your match but I can't promise any thing. Good luck sweetie, see you later"

Randy turned his phone off and put it in his bag.

The minuets passed any moment now someone would be walking into Evolutions locker room to tell Randy that it was time for his match, Randy was pacing up and down the locker room,

"Hey come on Randy man just relax, you can do this" Ric told him

But Randy ignored him and carried on pacing. There was a knock at the door and Randy froze Batista got up to answer it a man with short black spiky hair stood in the door way

"Randy, your up in 8 minuets" the man told him

Randy took a deep breath

"Good luck Randy" Ric told him

"Knock them dead kid" Batista added

He was about to walk out the door when Hunter stopped him "bring that title back to Evolution"

Randy nodded and smiled; he took another deep breath and walked out the locker room and down the hall to the ring entrance. He stood there waiting to go to his match,

"Randy!" Randy looked to see Stacy Keibler running over to him

"Stace," they threw their arms around each other "I thought you said you couldn't make it" he said with a huge smile on his face

"I got her as fast as I could, I couldn't miss your match. So, you ready?"

"Tell you the truth Stace," he looked around to make sure nobody could here and then whispered, "I'm as nervous as hell"

"You, nervous that's not like you"

"I know"

"I don't blame you, I mean you have a big match up next but you don't need to be nervous, you and I both know that you can go into that ring right now and walk out the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever, you just got to believe in your self"

"I do it's just, what if I screw it up"

"You wont screw it up, I know you wont"

"1 minuets Randy" the same man with black spiky hair told him Randy took a deep breath, Stacy held his hand

"Hey, it's going to be ok, you can do this" Randy nodded and smiled, Evolutions music could be herd around the arena "Go" Stacy said nudging him towards the ring entrance

"Will you wait for me after my match?" he asked her

"Of course I will," she answered, and with that, Randy walked through the black curtains and made his way down to the ring.

Randy walked down to the ring trying not to show the crowd what he was thinking. He stepped into the ring and posed for the crowd, as there was a mixture of boos and cheers which was unusual for Randy to be cheered. As he looked out at the sea of people he saw a lot of "Orton Era has begun" and "Youngest Champion ever" posters, and he was shocked to see that the fans (well some of them) wanted Randy to win this title, and a smile came to his face. As the gold and yellow lights and effects faded to a cold blue and Evolutions music changed to the World Heavyweight's theme and Chris Benoit walked down to the ring. The match went under way both men fighting hard for the same prize, the match was gruelling as both superstars were giving it all they have got from Randy applying Chris Benoit's own Sharpshooter on Benoit in an attempt to make him tap out but Benoit countered in to his own version of the Sharpshooter. Later on Benoit attempted a suicide dive through the middle rope on to Orton but he moved and Benoit crashed head first in to the barricade, and Randy came back from it with a huge back body drop for a 2 count to Randy's sheer disbelief. Randy went up top to hit him with a cross body and succeeded but didn't get a 3 count, then it was Benoit's turn to go to the top for a Head Butt but Randy got his feet up just before Benoit hit him and both superstars were out of it. They had given every thing but for Randy it just was not enough to put Benoit away. Randy went for another pin fall but the tenacious Benoit countered in to a Cross Face, he held on to it, and would not let go of Randy. Finally Randy some how broke free of the Cross face and staggered to his feet and so did Benoit, then Randy with the last little bit of energy he could muster he nailed Chris Benoit with an RKO. 1… 2… 3. Randy rolled off Chris Benoit in pure shock

"Here is your winner and NEW! World Heavyweight Champion. Randy Orton!"

Randy looked up to see Earl Hebener handing Randy the World Championship, he saw his reflection in the Championship and the realisation had sunk in. He had make history, he had done what nobody else could do, he was the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. Ever. He stood on the turn buckle kissed his new title and raised it above his head. He jumped back down into the ring to come face to face with his opponent and former World Champion Chris Benoit. Benoit stuck out his hand.

"Be a man," he told him and Randy shook Benoit's hand. After a few more minuets of celebrating in the ring, he made his way to the back stage area.

The walked back through the same black curtains to see 5 different people all clapping him and congratulating him but not one of the was Stacy, he walked down the tunnel

"Out the way!" came a voice that Randy knew all to well "There he is the new World Champ!" shouted Ric as he and Batista made there way over to him, Ric hugged him and Batista picked him up, Batista and Ric seemed more excited about this than Randy did and Randy was ecstatic. Ric took the belt from off Randy's shoulder and put it around his waist

"Ha and you had doubts" Batista said hitting him hard on the back, Ric threw a towel at him as the 3 of them walked down the hall towards Evolutions locker room,

"What did I tell you man, you were bred for success" Ric told him

"So who's going to be throwing the party then?" came a voice behind them they stopped and turned around to see Hunter standing there with a smile on his face "Congratulations Randy, you deserve it"

"Thanks Hunter" he said shaking his hand and them hugging him, he looked up at Hunter who was staring over his shoulder, he turned around to see Stacy Keibler standing there with a huge smile on her face. Randy ran over to her picked her up and spun he around

"You did it Randy. I'm so proud of you" he put her down but didn't take his arms from around her

"I can't believe it"

"Hay you when you have finished Randy were in the locker room" Hunter told him

"Thanks man" he said as they guys hit him on the back and congratulated him once again, he turned back to Stacy

"Stacy I just want to thank you"

Stacy looked a little confused "me but why, I didn't win the match for you"

"I know and this may sound corny but I was thinking about you and what you said to me, and I want to thank you or that" he kissed he hand

"Your welcome" she said smiling, they looked into each other's eyes

"Hay listen me and the guys are going out now to celebrate my victory, so do you want to come and like get a couple of drinks or something with me?"

"Randy Orton. Are you asking me out?"

"Well…. umm it doesn't have to, I mean"

Stacy laughed, "I'd love to Randy, but are you sure Evolution wouldn't mind?"

"Of course they wouldn't, look I'm going to get ready and then I'll come and get you ok"

"Ok see you later"

"Yeah later" he said smiling, Stacy walked off and Randy watched her walk up the hall she looked back and smiled as carried on walking, Randy turned in the opposite direction and walked toward Evolutions locker room and got ready for what the night would have in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

here is chapter 7 enjoy

* * *

Setting the scene: it's the following Raw after Summer Slam, Randy had a huge celebration in the ring with balloons, confetti, every thing including a video of his accomplishments, when the former World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit came down to the ring and told him that he would be facing him for the World Heavyweight title. Tonight.

* * *

Stacy was wearing a black top with thin shoulder straps and a denim mini skirt she was putting make up on in the mirror when Victoria entered the Woman's locker room

"So how did it go?" Victoria asked

"How did what go?" Stacy asked sounding a little confused

"Umm your date with Randy last night" Stacy turned around to look at Victoria

"How did you find out about that?"

"I have my ways. So spill the beans what happened, did he kiss you?"

Stacy turned back around to face the mirror and pulled out a tube of pink lip-gloss

"For starters it wasn't a date, he just asked me if I would like to join him and the rest of Evolution for a drink to celebrate his victory and no he didn't kiss me"

"What? How come I would have thought Orton would have been all over you,"

"Truth is Hunter wouldn't let Randy any where near me, every time Randy sat by me or even got close Hunter would sit in between us"

"Oh so your complaining that you couldn't sit by or even get close to Randy last night" Victoria said smirking

Stacy put the tube of lip gloss back in to her make up bag "Shut Vic, you and I both know there is nothing going on between me and Randy"

"Yeah but I'd bet you'd like something to happen between you two" Stacy just ignored her "But that's a bit weird with Hunter though, you would have thought it being Randy's big night he would have wanted him to score with the ladies" Stacy nodded as she headed to the door "Hay where you going"

"I'm going… Know where"

"You're going know where looking like that?" Vic asked

"Umm yeah"

"So you're not going to go and see Randy then"

"No I'm not, I'll see you later" and she walked out the locker room and made her way down the hall.

She carried on walking until she passed a door. She looked up at the name plaque, which read Evolution; she smiled and knocked the door

"Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door; she pushed the door open and walked in, sitting on a bench doing up his bootlaces was Randy Orton, his newly won World Heavyweight title was sitting on the shelf just above his head. Stacy smiled as she walked over to him and stood in front of him, leaning slightly to one side with her hand on her hip, Randy slowly looked up at her

"Hay Stace" he said looking quite nervous

"Hay what's up?" she asked him

"Nothing" he answered obviously lying and he carried on doing up his bootlace

Stacy sat next to him "Is it about this match against Chris Benoit for the World Title tonight"

"There's nothing the matter ok" he said looking up at her, he saw the look of concern in her eyes "look Benoit caught me a little off guard, I had no idea he was going to get his rematch here tonight, I just wasn't ready for him and that's all"

"Are you sure?" she asked him holding his hand

"Yeah" he answered looking in to her eyes once again

"I just came to say I had a really great time last night"

"Oh yeah well maybe we would do it again some time" he said sliding closer to Stacy

"Maybe we should," she said flicking her hair over her shoulder

Just then the locker room door opened and in walked Hunter

"Whoa, sorry guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked them

"No I was just leaving" Stacy said "Good luck tonight Randy" she said standing up and walking out the locker room, Hunter watched her as she walked out. Randy got to his feet and pulled on his elbow pads,

"She is one fine looking woman," Hunter said taking a swig out of his water bottle

"Yeah it would have been nice if I could have got to her last night" Randy said under his breath

"What was that?" Hunter asked

"What was what?"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say any thing man" Randy said, Hunter looked at him and shrugged his shoulder

"Did you just see that match, Batista creamed Jericho" Randy looked at the floor "Hay Randy did you just hear what I said, Batista creamed Jericho" Randy looked up at him "What's up man?" Hunter asked, "Is it about your match against Benoit tonight?" Randy didn't answer "your worried that if you go out and face him tonight your going to let it all slip through your fingers first night in?" Randy was still looking at the floor "Hay!" Hunter hit his chest and Randy looked up at him. "You know that Ric Flair didn't win his first World Title till he was like 32 or something, and guys like Dave Batista would give there arm to get a shot at that title, and me I have never defeated Benoit for that title. And you did it last night not only did you get the biggest prize in the business but you pined Chris Benoit and you did it at the age of 24 no one can say they have done that, only you can. And trust me tonight when you beat Benoit once again, we are going to throw the biggest party that only Evolution can." Randy smiled "because Randy Evolution, is your solution man" Randy laughed, "Go get it kid, good luck" Hunter told him as he left the locker room. Randy looked up at his title; he pulled it of the shelf and threw it over his shoulder, and walked out the locker room.

The end of the match was drawing closer and closer; Randy and Benoit had given it there all but the Randy found him self in the same predicament as last night, Benoit had the Crossface locked pretty tight, Randy was an inch from tapping out, when Benoit let go of him. Randy looked up to see his fellow Evolution team mates running down to the ring a smile grew on Randy's face as he got to his feet, Benoit was distracted by the rest of Evolution but as he turned around to face Randy he nailed him with an RKO for the 3 count. The bell sounded and the match was over.

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion. Randy Orton!" Lillian called as the fans booed him. The referee handed Randy his title but Ric snatched it off the ref and he handed it to Randy and hugged him, then Batista slid into the ring, picked up Randy, and ruffled his hair then Randy turned around to see Hunter standing there. Hunter shook his hands and then hugged him. And with out warning Batista lifted Randy high on to his shoulders, Randy held the World Title above his head, he looked down at Hunter to see that he was smiling and had his thumbs up and was congratulating Randy. Then the smile turned to a frown and the thumbs up became a thumbs down. Randy felt the pit of his stomach disappear

"Now" Hunter order

Batista fell back wards and the champ hit the matt hard, and the 3 members of Evolution started to beat up the champion. Hunter threw hard and brutal punches to Randy's fore head then Ric and Batista started to stomp on him, next Hunter ordered Ric and Batista to hold him up, they pulled Randy to his feet, Randy had know idea what was going on. Hunter picked up Randy's World title and smashed it across his fore head; Randy collapsed and hit the matt in a puddle of his own blood. Batista, Ric and Hunter continued to beat him

"Your nothing with out us" Batista shouted at him

Hunter pulled him to his feet again and threw him to Batista who hit a vicious Batista Bomb on the help less Randy, Batista picked him up for the final time and handed him over to Hunter who set him up for the Pedigree,

"This is me. This is Evolution" he shouted and hit the Pedigree on Randy,

Hunter picked up Randy's title and held it above his head, he threw the belt on to Randy's chest and Ric, Batista and him self walked out off and left Randy in a bloody mess in the ring.

Randy walked out the trainers room, his head was throbbing his back and ribs ached he had a plaster on his forehead above his right eye, he winced with pain as he walked down the hall holding his ribs dragging his title belt behind him. He looked a mess. He came up to a door and he looked up at the name plaque, which read, Evolution. Randy took a deep breath, looked directly at the door and pushed it open, to his relief the locker room was empty, the only things that were there were Randy's clothes hanging on a clothes peg above the bench. He walked in to the room with his head down; he threw his title on the bench and he rested his arm on the shelf above the bench and lay his head on his arm. Randy could not believe what had just happened, he kept replaying the same scene over and over again. He sat on the bench with his head in his hands. There was a knock at the door, Randy did not say any thing or even look up, the door creaked open Randy still did not look up, he felt someone sit next to him at this he looked up to see Stacy Keibler looking at him, she looked up set. She put her arm around his shoulders

"I thought they were my friends" Randy said through gritted teeth "some friends, they sure had me fool"

"I know they had us all fooled" Stacy comforted him.

Randy got to his feet and started to pace around the locker room

"After every thing I did for them Stace" he said raising his voice "I looked out for them, made sure no one was sneaking up on them, we were like brothers. Then they ditch me like I'm yesterdays garbage." He said clenching his fist, he punched the wall on the opposite side of the locker room "Ow, son of a--" he held his fist close to his chest and sat by Stacy once again. She took his injured hand and examined it his knuckles were bright red.

"Well that was stupid" Stacy said

Randy pulled back his hand "After everything I did for them they just turn there backs to me, like I don't even exist"

"Hunter's just jealous Randy. Think about, it your the longest reining Intercontinental Champion in the last 7 years, your the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history and not mention you have beaten Legend after Legend, something that Hunter has never done"

Randy looked at her,

"I just want to be alone for a bit Stace"

"Ok, you know where I am if you need me" she asked him, Randy nodded, Stacy kissed him lightly on the cheek, she got up and left the locker room before Randy had even realised that he had been kissed. He struggled to up on his suit as his body ached all over, he packed all his belongings in his suit case, but before he closed the suitcase he saw something that court his attention. His black Evolution T-shirt, he pulled it out of his suitcase and hung it on a clothes peg over the bench. He zipped up the suitcase, took his title from off the shelf and walked out the locker room. He grabbed the door handle took one last look the empty locker room to see his black T-shirt hanging on a clothes peg, he looked up at the name plaque on the door that read Evolution he slowly closed the door and walked down the hall, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Stacy was walking down the hall when she notices a locker room door open she could hear someone talking from inside, that someone was Dave Batista. She walked over to the refreshment table to get a cup of coffee, which was opposite the locker room

"… Think about it all right. And for your sake you better prey you pick the right answer"

She heard footsteps coming towards the door, Dave appeared in the doorway in his full wrestling attire, he closed the door behind him

"Hey Stacy" he said eyeing her up

"Batista" she watched him walk down the hall away from the locker room he had just emerged from, she looked up at the name plaque on the door. It read Randy Orton.

She looked up and down the hall to make sure that Batista was out of site, then she went over to the door and knocked, there was no answer she opened the door and walked. Randy sitting on a sofa in his wrestling attire and a large plaster still on his head from last week brutal attack, he was staring at his World Heavyweight belt.

"Randy are you ok?" she asked him sounding concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" he said jumping to his feet, throwing the title on the sofa and looking at Stacy "why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw Batista walk out of here, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing" Randy hesitated "look I'll be back in a minuet, you stay here I… I got to go and think,"

He brushed past Stacy and walked out his locker room, Stacy looked over at the sofa. Randy's golden World Heavyweight belt just lying there. Stacy looked down at the belt, she could see her reflection in the belt, she picked it up and moved it to the other end of the sofa and she sat down and waited for Randy to come back.

Mean while on the other side of the arena Batista walks into Evolutions locker room to see Triple H and Ric Flair talking to each other

"Did you find him?" Hunter asked

Batista smiles "I found him all right and I told him"

Hunter smiles "Good man, see this is exactly what I was telling you Natch, this man right here is the future of Evolution" he said hitting Batista on the chest "all right come on lets do this" and all 3 of them walk out the locker room.

Moment's later Triple H's theme music "Time to play the Game" echoed around the arena and the 3 men walk out down to the ring, to the usual chorus of "boo" and "you suck."

Hunter, Ric and Batista all stepped through the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring; Hunter took the mike of Lillian

"Recently I have been hearing a lot of crap about destiny, how it was Randy Orton's destiny to win the World Heavyweight Championship, well I don't believe in destiny, in life you are given choices and with them choices come consequences. Orton made a choice and that was to win my World Heavyweight Championship. That titles mine and every one knows it, every one in the back knows it, every one in this ring knows it, hell every one in the world knows it. The only person who doesn't know it is Randy Orton. Its ironic that your little tribute video all the balloons, its ironic to see all the little bits of confetti were like sands of time, and the sand has just ran out and your time is up. Randy Orton, Batista here gave you an ultimatum, you could keep your little title and be known as the 1 hit wonder. Or you can walk down to this ring right now and you can put the World Heavyweight Championship in to my hand and you can lay down so can cover you. And for making the right choice we will let you live one more day above ground, but if you make the wrong choice I will personally see to it that you cease to exist. So what's it going to be, make the right choice Randy Orton come down to this ring and stand before your maker, its time to choose."

And with that, Ric and Batista climbed out the ring and waited out side the ring.

Randy and Stacy were watching a TV monitor back stage they looked at each other,

"What you going to do?" Stacy asked him

"You'll see" he said plainly as he took a swig out of a water bottle and handed it to Stacy and with that he turned and walked down the tunnel towards the ring with his arms down hanging by his sides and in his right hand his World Title, his head down looking miserable. As he got to the ring entrance Evolutions Music blasted out of the speakers, and Randy made his way down to the ring, with his head still down looking lost, he sighed heavily as he climbed up the steal steps and into the ring, he stood face 2 face with Hunter.

"Now send me a referee, and lets make it official"

As a ref slid into the ring Randy looked around at the crowd then down at his belt, clutching the belt in both hands he extended his arms offering Hunter the title. Hunter obviously delighted with this took the belt and tried to turn but Randy was still holding on to his belt, Hunter looked up at Randy who had a smug grin on his face. Hunter tugged at the belt again but before he could say anything Randy spat right in his face, Hunter staggered around blindly for a few seconds as Randy laughed and when he found his balance and when to attack Randy but he smacked him over the head with his Title and Hunter fell to the mat. Out the corner of Randy's eye, he could see Batista sliding into the ring so with out hesitation Randy dropped to the mat slid out the ring, hopped over the barrier and made his escape through the crowd to the exit at the top of the stair well. He stopped on the stairs and looked back at the ring to see a livid Hunter hanging on the ropes screaming at him with Ric and Batista behind him, a cocky grin grew on Randy's face as he slowly raised his World Title above his head and kissed it.

After watching the action that was happened in the ring, Victoria and Stacy were backstage discussing Lita's wedding to Kane

"…Bischoff can't make her do this" Stacy told Vic

"I know this isn't fair on Lita, I mean not only is she carrying his kid but she has to marry… that" Victoria shuddered at the though of Kane

"I know tell me about it, someone's got to stop this"

"Look why don't I go have a word with Bischoff maybe he can stop it"

"Good idea Vic, I'll come with you" Stacy said they both walked off

"Hey Stace Wait Up!"

Vic and Stacy turned around to see a very happy Randy Orton with his World Title over his shoulder walking up behind them

"You go ahead Vic, I'll catch you later"

"Okay" and with that Vic walked off down the hall in search of Eric Bischoff

"Randy you are a dead man"

"Why?" Randy laughed

"Hunter I mean when he finds you he's gona kill you--"

"Stace--" Randy tried to interrupt

"I mean not to mention the fact that you will have Evolution after you know and--"

"Stacy!" Randy put his finger on her lips "I know…" he took his finger off her lips "… look I'm ready for what ever Hunter and Evolution throw at me ok,"

Stacy looked at him unconvinced

"What you don't believe me"

"I believe you Randy… its just that Hunter looked really mad and--"

"Stace I'll be ok" he holds her hand "Trust me," he told her as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes

"What A Jerk!"

They looked away to see an angry Victoria stomping her way up the hall

"What happened Vic?" Stacy asked her "What did Bischoff say?"

"I was just about to talk to Eric, then Hunter was whining and bitching about something once again and he pushed me out the way to get to Bischoff"

"That's awful" Stacy said "are you ok?"

"Wait did you say Hunter? What did he want?" Randy asked her

"I don't know, about your title or something I couldn't really hear him… Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she looked down at Randy and Stacy holding hands, as soon as she said Randy and Stacy let go of each other's hands

"Come on Vic lets go find Lita" Stacy said to her "see you later Randy, and promise me you wont get into any more trouble with Evolution tonight"

Randy laughed, "Ok I promise"

Stacy smiled and her and Victoria walked off down the hall towards Lita's locker room, Randy stood there for a moment watching the two of them walking, Stacy looked back to see Randy was still watching her. He winked at her and smiled, she smiled back as her and Vic turned and walked into the Diva's locker room.

* * *

Please R&R really sorry it took so long but if im not happy with a chapter i redo it untill i like it i hope u guys like it 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will be pretty long

---------------------------------------------------------

It is the following week on Raw, the week after Randy spat in Triple H's face. The whole of Evolution are in the ring, Hunter, Batista and Ric. Hunter is whining and complaining once again, when he calls out Randy Orton and tells him to take his punishment like a man. Burn in my Light, Randy Orton's new entrance music blasted out through the P.A system and stage crew brought out 3 different stands with black cloths over the top of them. When they had cleared the area Randy stepped out on to the stage in a tanned brown with a white shirt on and his golden Heavyweight Title over his shoulder and mike in hand.

"First of all. Don't you dare call me Randy Orton… Call me Champ" he smiled "and before I come down there and face my consequences, lets talk about something. You were right, you gave me the opportunity to make a name 4 my self, u chose me you hand picked me and Triple H, I thank you for that. But don't act like you got nothing out of the bargain, don't act like you got nothing out of this grate group called Evolution." He pulls off a cloth on the first stand, it was a picture which all 4 members of Evolution "there we are like a proud family standing proud standing tall with you front and centre, and that's the thing Hunter you always stood front and centre, Evolution wasn't about past, present and future Evolution was about protecting you. And once Ric and Batista figure that out for them self's then maybe just maybe they'll detach there lips from your ass." Randy announced,

At this Ric is livid and goes to attack Orton when Hunter pulls him back and raises the mike to his lips "Orton your right Evolution is about me. Because I Made It Do You Under Stand That ME! And the only reason you are standing there on that stage carrying the 20lbs of gold is because of the guys in this ring." Hunter screamed

"Is that right, well lets have a look at exhibit B then shall we," he pulls the cover of the second stand 2 reveal Randy pinning Chris Benoit 1… 2… 3 "what do we go here, its me its Chris Benoit its Summer Slam and there's no one else around, I did it by my self. I beat Chris Benoit something you could never do and I am the World Heavyweight Champion. Fact is I'm a good student hell I'm an excellent student, you taut me a lot but the most important thing you taut me Triple H is to never let them no what your thinking, never let them no when I'm coming. And last week you though I was going to come down to that ring, with my head down, frowning, looking all glum, you think it was that simple. Well last week I did something that I have wanted to do for a long time," he pulled the cover off the last stand to revel a picture of Randy spitting in Triple H's face. "I made my own decisions and I spat in your face" Triple H look furious his face goes bright red and he's starts spitting and telling Randy to come down to the ring. " Well Triple H you want a piece of me, you want to fight me, then I'm not waiting till Unforgiven." he unbuttons his shirt and throws it on to the ground, "But you know you do got a few friends out here, you know I think I'm gona bring a friend of my own and I'm gona kick your ass." From behind the last picture, he pulls out a sledgehammer; he rests it on his shoulder and made his way down and into the ring. Randy swung the hammer around and all 3 members of Evolution ran out the ring, Randy followed them went for Hunter who was cornered by the steal steps, Randy Raised the hammer above his head and brought it down, Hunter ducked as the hammer smashed of the steal steps and echoed around the arena. He hit the steps with such a force it made a dent, Hunter had jumped over the barrier and was running for dear life through the crowd.

Randy made his way back stage; he walked down the tunnel with his title over one shoulder and the sledgehammer over the other. A big grin was plastered on his face, as he left the tunnel the grin grew even bigger as he saw a Stacy sitting on a table obviously waiting for him; she had a smirk on her face.

"You know when he finds you he's going to kill you"

He shrugged "So I don't care, I'm ready for what ever they throw at me, besides I have bigger things to worry about"

"Like what" she said getting to her feet

"Like the answer to the question I am about to ask you"

"What's the question then?" Stacy said now grinning as much as Randy

"Eh-hum!" came a loud noise from behind them, Randy turned to see a red in the face, a very angry Eric Bischoff

"Just Who In The Hell Do You Think You Are!" he said spitting in rage and poking Randy hard in the chest,

"I'm Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Champion" he replied with a smirk and cool tone about him Stacy giggled,

"Yeah thanks for the reminder, now yet me remind you of something I am the General Manager of this show and I will no put up with that performance that I just saw in that ring, so security, please escort Mr Orton of the arena." And just like that, the three of them were surrounded by men in bright yellow shirts with the word SECURITY printed across them in bold black letters,

"But Mr Bischoff you can't do that. Randy is the World Heavyweight Champion, he has a right to be here"

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy you're a very pretty girl, but your obviously not that bright, I am the General Manager of this show and I can do what the hell I want, and if you carry on like this then I WILL fire you ass quicker than you can say Babe of the Year!" he shouted at her.

"Hey come on Bischoff man leave here alone," he said moving in front of her protecting her

"Well you should keep your girlfriend on a leash Orton"

Randy ignored this and turned to Stacy, "Look Stace I'll be fine ok, I'll call you later" as soon as he finished he guards to the exit

"Oh Mr Orton, one more thing" Bischoff called, Randy stopped and walked back and looked at Bischoff "The sledge hammer, it stays with me"

Randy looked at the hammer, then Bischoff then Stacy and back at the hammer again, he lifted the hammer up and dangled it in the air, with a sigh he dropped the hammer on Bischoffs foot. Bischoff started to jump around screaming in pain and shouting and cursing at Randy, at this Stacy just turned her back, trying so hard not 2 laugh and made her way back to the woman's locker room.

Stacy was lying on the sofa in the woman's locker room reading her magazine; the other Divas, Vic, Trish, Gail and Molly are in the same room

"Who is he?"

"What?" Stacy said losing her concentration and looking to see every Diva in the locker room staring at her with Vic sitting next to her. "Who's, who, what are you talking about Vic"

"You're showing all the signs" Vic replied

"What signs?" Stacy giggled

"The far of look in your eye" Gail told her

"Constantly smiling" Molly said dreamily

"Checking your self in the mirror every 5 minuets… it all leads to one thing, a crush," Vic added

"Oh Come on, Trish does that last one 24/7"

"Hey I resent that" Trish called whilst adjusting her hair in the mirror

"So come on Stacy who is he?" Vic asked excitedly

"There is no he; I do not have a crush on any one." Stacy said firmly

Vic looked at her unconvinced, as did the rest of the locker room

"What! I don't honest"

Vic looked in to her eyes squinting

"Oh My God, its Randy Orton, I knew it." Vic said finally

"What. No"

"It is, it's Randy, now I know why you to are spending all that time together,"

"Were just friends ok, besides even if it was Randy. Which it isn't, he wouldn't ask me out anyway"

"Of course he wouldn't" interrupted Trish "Sweetie you're wasting your time with him, a guy like Randy prefers the finer things in life like yours truly, not the scraps from the dinner table, like you." Trish smirked, Stacy jumped to her feet but Vic held her back "Randy is a man of class a man of taste, why would he settle for second best when he could have a Woman's Champion like me."

"Yeah," added Vic "Why would Randy choose the pedigree primed pooch, when he can have the bitch" at this, Trish and Vic started arguing and bickering between them. Just then, Stacy phone started to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the ID screen. Incoming call Randy. The fighting carried on as Stacy accepted the call and lifted the phone to her ear,

"Hello Randy is that you?"

At these words the fighting in the locker room stopped as the Divas were transfixed on Stacy call

"Stacy hey" came a voice from the other end "Look I need your help, its going to be risky but I can't do this alone, I'm sneaking back in"

"Randy you can't, where are you?"

There came a knock at the locker room door, Stacy walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Randy Orton leaning on the doorframe with no shirt on and a smile on his face and golden world title over his shoulder.

"Hey" he said coolly

"Randy gets in here," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him in

"Well, well, your just friends huh?" Trish said as she caught sight of a half naked Randy standing in the middle of there locker room

"Well hello there ladies" Randy said "but if you girls don't mind I need to talk to Stacy," all four divas did not take there puppy dog like eyes off him. "In private" he said taking Stacy by the hand and leading her in to the bathroom, he shut the door behind them so the other Divas cannot see or hear them.

"How the hell did you get back in the building with out being seen?" Stacy asked him

"I'll explain later, but Stace I need you to do something for me"

"What?"

Randy wrapped his arms around himself and started to shiver "Could you get my stuff, and my cloths, I'm freezing"

"Of course Randy, but why do you want me to get them?"

"Because I can trust you, I know that you won't rat me out to Bischoff and his army of ass kissers." Stacy laughed, "So will you get them?"

"Of course I will Randy, you stay here I'll be as quick as I can ok,"

"Thanks Stace, I promise I will make it up to you" he winked, she smiled and they looked into each others eyes they moved closer together, there lips nearly met when there was a loud bang on the door,

"Come on you two what's going on in there?" Trish called from the other side

Stacy looked up at Randy; his big blue eyes sparkled in the light, she moved away from him and opened the door to see all the Divas gathered around the door, they all pushed past Stacy, Vic and Trish linked on to Randy's arms and Gail and Molly followed,

"Randy your freezing" Vic said

"Don't worry I'll keep him warm" Trish said

They pulled Randy on to the sofa with all the girls sat either side of him

"I'll go get your stuff then" Stacy said "Have fun Randy" she said sarcastically and Randy shot a nervous look at her as she left the locker room.

The halls were disserted not one single person could be seen, as she walked down the lonely corridor, she could hear voices in the far distance, as she walked on the voices got louder. Stacy recognised the voice as Bischoff's chief ass kisser Coach. He had his back to Stacy and was talking to some security guards; they were all stood out side Randy's locker room.

"Now Mr Bischoff made it very clear, no one is to enter this locker room, you got that no one" just as he said the Stacy walked behind him and into the room with out him knowing. Inside it was a lot similar to the Divas locker room two black leather sofas, a bathroom, a TV on a stand, and lots of benches and clothes pegs. In the far corner of the room, there were assortments of clothes hanging up on pegs. As she walked over to them, the door burst open to see Coach standing there

"What the hell do you think your doing Keibler? Get out of here"

"But Randy asked me to get his belongings so I can take them to him at his hotel room later on tonight"

"All right but hurry up"

And before she could he closed the door and left.

She started to pack this sports bag with his clothes as she picked up one of his shirts Stacy got a strong smell of his cologne, she sighed and carried on putting items into his bag. When she had finished she lugged his big heavy bag on to her shoulder and made her way down the hall to the Divas locker room. Surprised to see when she left his locker room that there were no gauds or coach, to stop her, the corridor was once again lonely.

She pushed the door open to the Divas locker room to find Randy being smothered by the four women Stacy cleared her throat,

"Stacy" Randy said with a smile on his face as he jumped to his feet, Stacy dropped the bag on the floor,

"There you go, and I have made sure that no one will bother you in your locker room"

"Thanks" he said pulling a shirt out his bag on putting it on "Well I better be getting out of here now, will you come with me, it always helps to have an extra pair of eyes" he asked Stacy with the sound of hope in his voice

Stacy smiled "sure"

He picked up his bag and they set off down the empty hall, talking and joking, and just before they got to Randy's locker room Stacy had realised that Randy was holding her hand, she smiled and moved closer to him. Before they even realised it they were at Randy's locker room,

"Well Randy I better get going, please try not to get into anymore trouble ok"

Randy smiled and laughed "alright, but I can't promise anything"

Stacy smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek she walked down the hall as

Randy watched her. He put his TV it was showing the main event Triple H Vs Eugene, a smirk came across Randy's face as he pulled his wrestling attire out his bag.

The match was coming to a close Triple H was getting frustrated with Eugene and decided enough was enough, he slid out the ring and pulled out a sledge hammer but before he could get back in the ring Randy Orton ran down to the ring to save Eugene from a brutal attack. With the sledgehammer, once again, in his possession, he smacked Triple H right across the head, and he watched Evolution run for dear life, with a smile on his face he headed back to the locker rooms. But as he got back-stage things took a turn for the worse.

He walked through the black curtains to see Stacy struggling to brake free of Coach's grip

"What the hell do you think your doing let her go" Randy said the rage building up inside of him

"Not until you here what I have to say," Coach, growled, "Now Mr Bischoff is very angry with the both of you so he has decided to punish the pair of you. He has made a match up for next week. The match will be Kane Vs….. Stacy Keibler," Coach laughed

Stacy had stopped struggling; the look of pure horror ran across Stacy's face,

"Come on Coach Man, that totally isn't fair you and I both no that Kane would destroy Stacy come on man please," Randy begged

"I'm sorry," Coach laughed,

"I'll face Kane just leave Stacy out of this please"

"Randy no" Stacy said bewildered

Coach though for a while he let go of Stacy's arm "All right Orton you got a deal" he said smugly as he walked off

"Randy I'm so sorry, you didn't have to" Stacy sobbed

"Yes I did, Kane would have murder you, and I'm not going to let any one harm you" he reassured her as he kissed her hand "Come on lets get you back to the Diva's locker room" he told her as he dropped his sledgehammer and put his arm around her waist, they walked off down the hall together.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy is sitting on a bench inside his locker room in his full wrestling attire doing up his boots thinking about the match that he has lined up next when the door squeaked open. Randy who was starting at his shoes for the best part of 10 minuets looks up to see a very distressed Stacy,

"What's the matter?" he asked as he got to his feet, knowing what she was her answer was going to be.

"Randy, I am so sorry"

He sighed, "Stacy, we've been through this" with the tone of frustration in his voice

"I know, but I really am very sorry"

He rolled his eyes and smiled "look Stacy, like I told you last night, the night before and the night before that, Its ok, It's just another match. Yes I'm facing Kane but I'm not worried, and nor should you"

"But…"

"No buts all right its all ok" Stacy looked really miserable and hung her head "hey" Randy lifted her chin up with his index finger to see a pair of brown sparkling eyes staring back at him "don't worry I'll be fine" he said rubbing the backs of this knuckles softly on her cheek.

There was a knock at the door "Yo!" Randy called as the door squeaked open as a small balding man in a black property of WWE t-shirt, clipboard, and headphones walks in

"5 minuets Mr Orton" he squeaked

"Thanks Joey" he turned to Stacy "will I see you later?" he asked with a half happy half anxious look on his face, Stacy just smiled and nodded

"Sure why not"

Randy smiled as he turned picked up his title belt of the seat walked out his locker room and down the hall. To his surprise, Stacy was following him

"Where you going?" he asked her

"With you, to ring side"

Randy stopped as he got to the other side of the black curtain waiting to go out "What? You can't come with me to ring side"

"Why not?"

"Because it's Kane, he's a psychopath; I wouldn't be able to live with my self if he hurt you in any kind of way. Stacy please stay back here where it's safe"

"Ok" she said sounding disheartened

Randy smiled "That's my girl" and he kissed her lightly on her hand just as Burn in my Light played over the PA system and the crowd roared "Wish me luck"

"Good luck"

Randy took a deep breath and walked through the curtains to a thunderous ovation, which he still had not got used to after being booed for so many months when he was with Evolution. He looked into the ring to see the 7ft monster Kane standing there, his eyes locked on the Legend Killer and his wife Lita at ring side looking most upset"…..The World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Randy climbed on to the turnbuckle and taunted to the crowd as flash bulbs lit up all across the arena. He looked up to see the structure that is a steel cage hanging feet above the ring where Eugene had face Triple H moments before his match, and there was still spots of blood from Eugene had been busted wide open splattered randomly around the ring. The two men locked up in the ring and the match begins.

After about 10 minuets, Randy is disqualified after hitting Kane over the head with his title belt. Randy thinks he's got away free with out any serious injury before his big title match next Sunday at Unforgiven, but he's wrong. Just as he's about to leave the ring when Triple H comes running down and order the cage to be lowered but nothing happens Randy is about to step out the ring.

"Hold on Orton get back in that ring… This match will not end as a disqualification this match will continue. As a steel cage match. Now lower that cage and ring that bell"

As the cage lowered, Randy started to throw curse words at Hunter who just smirked.

The match continues as soon as the cage has lowered, Hunter, Batista and Flair all stood around the cage watching Randy being torn limb from limb by the monster but just as it looked like Kane was going to win the momentum shifted and just like that Randy became the dominant one. He made his way to the cage door, the referee opened the door, and Randy stumbled out the cage the winner. However, before Randy even realized he won the three Evolution member started a vicious assault on the young champion and threw him back into the cage. Randy sprinted over to the other side of the cage and climbed before the 3 men even got into the cage and to there surprise Randy Orton was holding the World title above his head out side the 4 steal walls of the cage, much to Hunters disgust who started to scream and shout at Randy. As Randy made his way back stage, he could see on the titan-tron the three Evolution members all getting out the cage and all three of the looking furious. Randy shot back stage not looking back to see where Hunter, Dave or Ric where.

Stacy walked out the woman's locker room after witnessing what happened in the ring she was hoping that she would find Randy before Evolution dose, she made her way down the deserted hall as every one had gone back to there hotels as the show was over, she walked to Randy's locker room and pushed the door open. The room was empty he must have already left. She walked out the room and down the hall still looking for him, even though she had a feeling that he may have already left. As she walked down the hall, she felt some one behind her grab her wrist she looked to see Randy's baby blue eyes looking back at her,

"Randy I wa..."

Randy shushed her and put his finger on his lips, and pulled her into another empty hall way,

"Stace you got to get me out of here Evolution are still after me," he whispered

"I guessed, they were pretty pissed off" she said a little louder than a whisper, then Stacy realized that Randy was still in his wrestling attire but he still had all his belongings with him

"Stacy I need your help getting out of here" he asked her with a sound of desperation in his voice

"No problem" she reassured him and smiled "Come on" she took him by the hand and when to walk out into the lit up hall way when she noticed Coach was coming there way

"Coach" she said sharply and she pushed Randy against the wall as Coach walked passed the darkened hall way "That was close," she whispered

"And so is this" Randy said jokily

Then Stacy saw what he meant, her whole body was pressed against his as his body up against the wall, they looked into each other's eyes, and Randy put his arms around her waist. A small smile grew on his face as they gazed deeper into each other's eyes, the one thing he wanted to do more than ever right now was to just kiss her. He moved his head closer

"Orton Where Are You!"

Randy looked up to see where that voice came from, no doubt about it that was Hunters voice and it sounded close.

"Come on" Stacy told him as she grabbed his hand once again and pulled him towards the big double doors leading out in to the parking lot.

"Thanks" he smiled

"No problem, now get out of here, before they catch you" she said pushing the door open for him and looking round checking that no members of Evolution were around, she looked up to see Randy still standing there, and before she knew what had happened Randy moved closer and closer to her and kissed her softly on her lips. The kiss seemed like it went on for a long time she did not want it to end as the kiss became more passionate.

"Orton!"

They broke off the kiss Hunters voice was getting closer, Randy looking very nervous now looking around the area where he and Stacy were

"Go! And be careful" Stacy told him

Randy smiled and winked at her as ran off threw the double doors into the darkness of the parking lot where orange street lamp glowed in the cool summers night. She closed the door then saw Coach sprinting down the corridor. Did he see her and Randy? Was he going to tell Hunter? Stacy heart started racing as she made her way back to the woman's locker room but she didn't care Randy was out of the arena so he couldn't be harmed.

She started to put all her belongings back into her bag, her clothes her makeup her shoes, and all she could think about was Randy, that kiss they shared was nothing like anything she had felt before. It was amazing, she kept looking at her phone she was tempted to call him, her head buzzing all of a flutter, when the Diva's room door burst open and Stacy was brought back to reality. In walked the 3 Evolution members

"Where is he?" Hunter asked her calmly

"Where's who?" Stacy asked even though she knew who he was on about

"You know perfectly well who. Where's Orton?" he said getting louder

"I don't know," She said carrying on packing her bag

"Don't lie to me," Hunter said knocking the bag off the table and getting right in her face "Tell Me!", he screamed at her

"I Don't Know!" she screamed back

Hunter grabs her by the wrist and throws her up against the wall, her back aching and her wrist felt like it was broken, she was terrified

"Know I know your lying to me Stacy, as Coach saw you smooching him, so you to must be meeting up later. So where is he, where you meeting him" he said in a eerie calm voice, tears ran down Stacy face "I'm not, I promise you Hunter"

"Liar!" and he slapped her hard across her face so hard she felt to her knees and burst in to tears, he pulled her up by her wrist "Tell Me!"

"Hey, Hey come on Hunter man" Ric said "Leave her alone she don't know nothing, come on man" Ric said pulling Hunters free arm. He let go of Stacy wrist and left the locker room, Stacy slid down the wall her back, wrist and now face all felt like they were burning, her cooling tears ran down the burning check as she paced her hand on her check, then hid her face in her hands and started to softly sob.


End file.
